Friends and Enemies: A SmallvilleHeroes crossover
by AceLightning
Summary: Trouble starts brewing when Sylar arrives in Smallville, hunting for people with abilities. Clark and his allies, old and new, must team up to save innocent lives. Meanwhile, the Luthors are getting involved with the Company, and Chloe's met someone...
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Enemies: A Smallville/Heroes crossover fic

Chapter 1- Hunger

Sylar glanced in his rearview mirror as he drove down the Interstate. It was 10 at night, and he was driving the car he and Maya had taken to New York to see Mohinder Suresh. He had ditched Maya, recovered his powers, and escaped from Suresh and Maya (and some angry, electricity-shooting blonde who'd attacked him when he was preparing to kill Mohinder).

He had been driving for hundreds of miles now. Most people in his situation would be eager to go anywhere to escape from his pursuers, the Company. But Sylar had a destination in mind.

He had spent the last several weeks driving up north with Maya and her irritating brother, Alejandro. It had not been fun. Maya was the most annoying person Sylar had ever met, and he had found it mind-numbing to even be in her presence. Although he had to admit, he'd enjoyed fooling her with his false kindness and toying with her emotions, the way a cat toyed with a mouse. Her brother, Alejandro, had been more of a problem. He'd been suspicious of Sylar from the moment they'd met, and in the end, Sylar was left with no option but to kill him, to prevent him from ratting him out to Maya.

Needless to say, weeks of traveling with the Wonderless Twins had made Sylar spend his nights reading stuff online rather than attempting to engage the witless Maya in conversation. During his readings, he'd preferred to read about the paranormal, hoping to hear about more "special people." He had noticed that a disproportionate amount of reports on the paranormal had come out of a small farming community in Kansas.

Smallville.

All kinds of sightings of mysterious events that could only be explained by people with special abilities had been written about this town. In fact, there were several actual reports of people suspected of having abilities. Most of these articles had come over a four-year period, Sylar had noticed, from the local high school's newspaper, the Torch.

Almost all of them had been written by the (now former) editor, Chloe Sullivan.

That's who Sylar wanted to meet first. Chloe Sullivan. After noticing how many articles she'd written about "special people" such as those named Tina Greer and Greg Arkin, he realized that this Sullivan girl, for one reason or another, was good at finding them. He did some research on Chloe herself and found that she now worked for the Daily Planet, but still lived in Smallville.

If Smallville was full of "special people," this Sullivan girl could lead him to them.

Sylar took a turn off the Interstate and onto a side road. After driving a little while longer, he was greeted with a large sign welcoming him to Smallville, Kansas, "the meteor capital of the world."

Sylar licked his chops. Soon enough, he'd be able to satisfy his hunger.

"Okay, Smallville, calm down. I doubt Chloe's dragged Hannibal Lector into town," said Lois as she drove her car down Main Street towards the Talon. Clark and Jimmy were riding with her. Neither looked very happy.

"Lois, we don't know anything about this guy," whined Clark. For once, he and Jimmy were in total agreement about something relating to Chloe. She'd gone to New York for a few weeks to cover a story (The Virgil Swann Foundation and Queen Industries had been sponsoring a major summit meeting of business and charity leaders in New York, with a number of VIP's on the guest list). While there, she'd met some guy she'd apparently connected with. The two were now dating, and Chloe had just brought this mystery guy to Smallville. Even Lois herself hadn't met him yet.

"Oh come on, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself," asserted Lois confidently.

"This guy could be some kind of creep," muttered Jimmy.

Lois rolled her eyes. Clark and Jimmy had both had some history with Chloe, and she could tell they were both a little jealous of Chloe's new man of mystery.

They pulled up in front of the Talon and went up to the apartment, where Chloe had invited them to hang out. They entered the apartment.

"Hey," said Chloe as she came over and hugged Lois, Clark, and Jimmy individually. "It's good to be back home," she said. "Anything big happen while I was gone?" she half-whispered to Clark.

"Not really," replied Clark, before looking up at the lanky guy standing uncomfortably inside the room. "And I guess you must be the guy…"

"Oh yeah," said Chloe. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Peter Petrelli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The MB and the HRG**

_(Author's Note: I don't know any spoilers for upcoming episodes of either Smallville or Heroes, but in my fic I've decided that Nathan makes a full recovery from being shot in "Powerless." Also, in my fic Nathan never resigned his Senate seat.)_

"Hey guys," said Peter Petrelli, reaching out to shake their hands. "You must be Lois. Chloe's told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope," said Lois, shaking Peter's hand and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Clark," said Clark, shaking Peter's extended hand.

"And you are?" asked Peter, extending his hand to Jimmy. "Jimmy Olsen," said Jimmy gruffly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So!" said Chloe, breaking the tension, "Who wants nachos?"

Things grew less tense after that.

"So how did you guys meet?" asked Clark.

"Well," said Peter, "My brother Nathan is a Senator. He was recently shot, but he recovered. Afterwards, he invited me to come with him to the big charity summit hosted by the Virgil Swann Foundation and Queen Industries, the same event Chloe was covering for the Planet."

"That night Ollie was introducing me to several bigwigs who were there," said Chloe. "Eventually, he introduced me to Peter's brother, and of course, Peter. And then we just, kinda hit it off."

Lois noticed that Jimmy was looking noticeably grumpy. She rolled her eyes a little. At least Smallville was doing his best to be friendly, even if he was a bit overprotective of Chloe.

Actually, it was pretty admirable of him, Lois thought as she gazed at Clark, who was engrossed in hearing Peter talk about New York.

If Lois didn't know any better, she was actually starting to think pretty highly of Clark.

- - - - - -

Sylar parked the car in the alley behind the Talon before flying up to the window to look inside. He wanted to make sure Sullivan was alone.

"Dammit!" he thought, as he gazed into the window. Sullivan had friends over, and…

Sylar's eyes widened. Peter Petrelli was sitting in there! How on Earth did Sullivan and Petrelli know each other?!

Sylar quickly lowered himself back down to the ground. This would have to wait. He had never expected Petrelli to be with Sullivan.

"Oh my God!" shouted a voice.

Sylar flipped around and saw a brown-uniformed police officer watching him from the entrance to the alley. "You were flying! You're one of the freaks!" sputtered the officer.

Sylar's eyes twitched as he replied, "I'm no freak." "

He stepped closer to the cop and said, "I'm evolution."

Without another word, he pounced onto the officer, put a hand over his mouth and dragged him kicking and screaming into the alley.

- - - - - - - -

Everyone was talking and laughing by now. Lois and Chloe were debating which show was better, "CSI: Metropolis" or "CSI: Gotham City." Chloe preferred "Gotham," but Lois steadfastly supported "CSI: Metropolis." Clark, Peter, and Jimmy chimed in every now and then, only to be contested by either Chloe or Lois. Everyone was having a great time.

Suddenly, Clark's superhearing picked up a horrible sound. Someone was struggling and trying to scream for help in the alley adjacent to the Talon. Clark immediately sprang to his feet.

"What's the matter, Smallville?" asked Lois.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go downstairs and get a coffee," said Clark as he hurried out of the room.

He supersped down to the alley, but it was too late.

He found a corpse, clad only in underwear and an undershirt. Someone had murdered this man and stolen his clothes.

Clark looked around. He listened again with his superhearing and heard a swishing noise.

He looked up into the sky and saw the distant shape of a human being, flying away into the night carrying a bundle of clothes.

Clark glared upwards. Whoever this murderer was, he could fly. This could not be good.

----------------

"Good evening, Noah. It's been a while," said Lionel, pouring a glass of brandy for his guest.

"It certainly has been a while, Lionel," replied Noah Bennett, accepting the glass Lionel offered him, but quite noticeably not drinking from it.

"So, I got your 'urgent message.' What was so urgent that you needed to meet with me here in my Metropolis office so late at night?" inquired Lionel, pouring himself some brandy and taking a seat behind his desk, not inviting Noah to sit.

Noah wiped his horn-rimmed glasses with his tie for a moment before looking at Lionel.

"Lionel, as I'm sure you already know, Bob has lassoed me back into the service of the Company."

"Oh yes, I am aware of that," replied Lionel as he nodded sagely.

"Well, now that I've been forced back on the inside, I have some information that's of interest to both of us. Bob is about to approach your son with an offer."

Lionel sat forward. "What does the Company want from Lex?"

"His freaks," replied Bennett.

Lionel looked up. "Now just what would you be talking ab…"

"Lionel, the Company's spies found out about Lex's 33.1 experiments."

Lionel put down his glass on the desk. "You're saying Bob wants to take the, um, 'experiments' away?"

"Possibly," replied Noah. "All I know for sure is that Bob's ultimatum is going to involve Lex's 33.1 research and the inmates themselves."

"Noah, I know the Company likes to think of itself as 'protecting' the welfare of people with powers, but if Bob wants to turn the Company into some kind of watchdog group…"

"I'm afraid the Company is a bit more complex than a simple 'watchdog group,'" replied Noah, wiping his horn-rimmed glasses again.

"I'm well aware of that," growled Lionel. "I WAS one of the original donors who funded its creation."

"Yes, Lionel. You, Morgan Edge, and Daniel Linderman were very generous. I am aware of that, as is Bob. But the fact remains, he may be gunning for your son."

Lionel stood up and walked over to face Noah directly. "Why are you even telling me this? What do you want in return, Noah?"

"I want out," replied Noah. "Bob basically strong-armed me back into the fold. In return for inside information that can help you protect your interests, Lionel, I'm gonna need you to help me take down Bob and his daughter."

Lionel looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he offered his hand to Noah.

"Alright, Noah. It's deal."

Noah shook Lionel's hand. 'Thank you, Lionel. You've made a smart decision today."

"Put it this way, Noah," replied Lionel. "If my son doesn't come out of this alive…and back under my control…well, I'd be worried about your daughter."

Noah didn't flinch for a second. He just smiled and replied. "We'll see. Good evening, Lionel."


End file.
